Know It All
'Know It All' (previously known as 'Keep Your Enemies Close') is a competition first played in the first season of The Butler Games. How to game is played For this competition, players answer questions about each other and the previously eliminated players. Each question will be answered with either A or B. If a player answers correctly they move onto the next question, if a player answers incorrectly they are eliminated from the competition. The game ends when only one player remains. If more than one player remains at the end of ten questions, we will move on to a tie breaker. Variations of the Game Know It All: Knockout This is a variation of the original rules where in the first player to correctly guess the answer can knock another player out of the competition. The last player remaining wins. This was first introduced in the second season as an individual immunity challenge. Know It All: Play or Pass Similar to Know It All: Knockout, but where each player has three lives. Answering a question correctly allows the player to take a life off another player, answering the question incorrectly removes one of your own lives. The players have the opportunity to risk answering the question, or passing the question to the player next to them. History of the Game Season One The game was the first Head of Household competition ever played in The Butler Games. All ten questions were asked and the game moved onto a tiebreaker with two players remaining, Lisa Williams and Olivia Williams. Olivia won with the following tiebreaker question - If we took the first initial of each player's first name and assigned it to a number, e.g. A=1, B=2, C=3 etc…. And added them all together, what would the total be? We need the closest answer without going over. Season Two Know it All: Knockout was played as an Immunity Challenge in the The Butler Games: Second Chance Summer. The players were asked questions based on the season one re-cap video they watched at the start of the game. The game moved onto a tiebreaker between Barnie Varnava and Johannah Abbott, with Barnie being granted the individual immunity. Season Three Know It All: Play or Pass was played simultaneously as a Head of House Challenge and a Battleback Competition. The players were asked questions about the game so far. Josh was the last remaining juror and won his way back into the game. The Head of House challenge went on to a tiebreaker between Katie and Tom, with Tom getting the closest to the correct answer and being crowned Head of House. Season Five - Allstars In Season Five, Know It All was played as the Head of House competition of the third round. The questions were based on a questionnaire about the players sent to them prior to the game. Most players were removed from the game after the fourth question - ''Have the Majority or Minority of players ever been part of a wedding party?. '' Ryan was the only player who guessed 'majority' and therefore became the Head of House. This was the first time this game did not need to go to a tiebreaker. Category:Challenge Category:Head of House Category:Immunity Challenge Category:Battleback Category:Olivia Williams Category:Barnie Varnava Category:Tom Langan Category:Josh Kennerley Category:Ryan Frain-Walker